


Easier Said than Done

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Focus on Feelings, M/M, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: “We’ll fight until only one of us is left standing”… Yukimura knew he should never have agreed to those words.





	Easier Said than Done

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my partner, who loves Sengoku Basara and DateSana as much as I do, and gave me permission to share this short story online. I hope you enjoy it!

Time seemed to have stopped for him.

His spear had passed through the six-blades’ defense, sending two of them flying. With nothing to block it, the sharp end of the weapon met his opponent’s body. Yukimura had defeated and killed countless opponents in battle, so the sight of blood and the feeling of metal cutting into an enemy’s skin and flesh wasn’t something new for him. Yet, that moment made his mind stop working.

Date Masamune fell on his knees before him, his hand on the wound. Without thinking much, Yukimura let go of both his spears, kneeling on the ground beside him.

“Masamune…!” he screamed.

Before he could do anything else, Masamune raised his sword, the only one he managed to keep holding, pointing it at Yukimura’s neck.

“What are you doing, Sanada Yukimura?” he asked, his voice low, but still fierce. “Letting go of your weapons like that… It will get you killed someday.”

Yukimura didn’t flinch, keeping his eyes on his rival’s face.

“You’re wounded,” he said. “We must…”

“Stop it.”

Yukimura stopped talking, looking at him with a surprised expression.

“You won this battle,” said Masamune, “Why are you taking pity on your enemy?”

“I’m not taking pity on you!” protested Yukimura in a loud voice. “I just don’t want you to die!”

Masamune stared at Yukimura, and gave a brief, hoarse laugh, which ended as soon as it started.

“We’re fighting for the right to rule these lands,” he said. “This is not a game. We said it before: we’ll fight until only one of us is left standing.” His voice became louder. “This is your chance to rule, Yukimura… Why are you throwing it away?”

Yukimura gritted his teeth. With a swift movement, he hit Masamune’s arm, moving that blade away from him. He looked at his rival, fire burning in his brown eyes.

“For the same reason you did, so many times before!” he screamed. “Do you think I didn’t notice it? That every time I was about to lose a battle, you retreated? That you never saw this to the end? You had the chance to kill me before, but you chose not to! Can you deny this, Masamune?”

Masamune didn’t answer. It was as he said: he never finished the battles when he was about to win. He never went as far as gravely wounding his opponent. Even at that moment, it felt strange for him to see Yukimura’s anger focused on him. He lowered his eye, and Yukimura’s expression soon went back to one of concern. He approached Masamune, using his hand to move his clothes away, taking a look at his wound. He sighed in relief.

“It isn’t as bad as I thought,” he said. “But we still should take care of it soon.”

Masamune didn’t protest, watching while Yukimura hastily recovered their weapons, and then helped him stand up. They started to slowly walk towards their horses, in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Why did you stop?” Masamune asked, finally.

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Yukimura, in an unusual low tone.

Another brief, thoughtful silence.

“Because, if I kill you, I’ll lose what keeps me moving forward,” said Masamune. “As long as you’re alive, I have a reason to keep looking forward to the future.”

Yukimura looked at him, his mouth slightly open while he tried to find the words, but failed. He averted his gaze to the ground.

“It’s not that different for me.”

He made a brief pause. Masamune waited.

“I’ve become a better Sanada Yukimura since I met you,” he proceeded. “You make me want to become stronger… To grow, as a person and as a leader. If you’re not around, I’m afraid I’ll go back to how I used to be.”

“So, in the end, we’re both cowards.”

Yukimura let out a small laugh.

“I guess we are.”

He looked at Masamune trough the corner of his eyes, and found that golden eye staring at him with amusement.

“Strange guy…” said Masamune.

“So are you, Masamune.” A warm smile was formed on Yukimura’s lips, and he briefly closed his eyes, thinking about that. “Maybe that’s what draws us to each other…”

He wasn’t sure if he would’ve said something else after that, for when he opened his eyes again, Masamune’s face was close to his. Their eyes met for a brief second, before both closed the little distance that was left. They stopped walking, staying like that for a moment, lips touching softly, no sound but the wind’s around them. No armies, no weapons clashing, no war. Only them.

They broke the kiss, looking at each other. Yukimura felt like he should say something, but what else was left to be said? His fears, his hopes, his burning passion, everything that gravitated around that single man… Was it even possible to express all of those feelings into words?

A slight smile crossed Masamune’s lips.

“I guess we can postpone our final battle for a while longer,” he said.

There was a deeper meaning to those simple, even trivial-sounding words. He let them sink in, making his heart feel a little lighter in his chest. Maybe Masamune understood it more than he initially thought.

“I agree,” he said, as they started to walk again.


End file.
